High school Blues
by IcBlue-Dmoness
Summary: COMPLETE! When his emotions take the best of him and when Tai takes things too far, too fast, how will he explain himself to Sora and his family? Please R&R.
1. A Kiss on the Couch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any other anime for that matter… unfortunately… but I do own some tapes! _

_Rating: PG-13_

_Genre: Romance_

_Ships: Taiora, Takari_

**High school Blues**

**By: IcBlue-Dmoness**

**Chapter 1: A Kiss on the Couch**

Sora walked through the busy halls of her colossal high school. She sighed upon reaching her locker. She wanted some excitement in her life again, like she had in the Digital World. Not that her life wasn't amusing or anything.

The Digital World was at peace once again, away from the dangers of evil digimon trying to take over the world.

Sora ran a hand through her auburn hair as she bent down and swapped books for her classes. Then she left for her first period class. The same routine ever day – go to class, go to tennis practice, go home or chat with Kari, Yolie or Mimi.

But today was different. After school Sora went down to Tai's house to meet up with the other digidestined. Sure most of them go to the same school, but they would always be busy with one thing or another, they never got to meet very often.

Sora ran down the dusty streets leaving the high school in her wake. A few strands of hair came into her view, violently slashing her face. With one hand, she placed those tendrils behind her ear and kept running to the Kamiya's apartment. They didn't live very far from the school and neither did Sora for that matter.

Sora came to a screeching halt in front of Tai's apartment. She was panting as she reached for the doorbell. She was about to ring the doorbell but stopped when she saw the door opening on it's own accord. It revealed a very surprised and joyous Tai.

"Oh, hey Sora! You made it just in time. Everyone else is inside. Come on in." Tai led her in and closed the door with a kick of his foot.

Upon her entrance, everyone stopped what he or she was doing and greeted her warmly. Kari and Yolie embraced the sweaty Sora in a hug.

"Hi Kari, Yolie. I haven't seen you all for quite a while," Sora stated, as she slowly made her way through the throng of people to the couch.

Most of the digidestined moved near each other- all in walking distance- incase there was another threat towards the digital world. That way, they would be ready. Their parents finally came to accept the digimon and agreed to the idea of living close to each other, though Matt and T.K.'s parents still have differences between them. Mimi's parents finally allowed her to move back to Japan.

Mimi sat cross- legged on the floor across from Sora. Matt pulled Sora towards him and gave her a hug. She hugged him back in a friendly manner. Sora and Matt decided that they were not right for each other and that their relationship was not going anywhere so they decided to break it off.

Matt was wearing a black tank top and some navy blue jeans. Davis still had his goggles that Tai gave him and T.K. still had his white hat. Sora turned to Matt and asked him why they were at Tai's house.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't tell any of us why we're here." Sora nodded.

Tai came back into the living room and said, "So, now that were all here, let's party!" Sora blinked a few times.

"You called us here so that we could party? We thought you had something serious to say," Izzy said, looking up at Tai from the floor, pulling his eyes away from the screen in front of him.

"Well, I haven't seen you all for a long time, so I thought we could just hang out like we used to. Tomorrow is the weekend anyways," Tai explained, shrugging his shoulders. Sora smiled.

_'It's just like Tai, making sure we never leave anyone behind,'_ Sora thought.

Joe brushed off some crumbs- from a cookie he had been eating- off his shirt and laughed. "That's Tai for you! Always partying." Tai let out a laugh.

Kari got up from the chair she was sitting on and went over to a boom box that was sitting against the wall. She put some background music on and sat back down. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were out for the night and since it was a Friday, they would be coming back later than usual.

T.K. and Davis were arguing about who gets Kari for a dance but after a while Kari got irritated and yelled at them to stop arguing. Tai and Matt moved the heavy couch and the table off to the side- against the wall. They made a dance floor out of the empty space they had created.

T.K. cleared his throat and stepped in front of Kari, blocking her path. "Will you dance with me, my fair maiden?" T.K. asked, bending down onto a knee.

Kari raised an eyebrow in response, but then decided to play along as she felt Davis' eyes on her back. "I would be overjoyed, my knight in shining armor!" Kari and T.K. walked to the "dance floor" and started to dance to the song playing. Kari placed her hands around T.K.'s neck and he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

T.K. and Kari started dating not to long ago. They were startled and awed by Davis' reaction when they told him they were dating. He did not go ballistic about them dating, which was a surprise. But for old times sake, he argued with T.K. for Kari. It seemed like the digital world made him more mature, teaching him to take responsibility.

Matt and Sora were sitting on the couch by the wall, talking in soft tones. Mimi and Joe were on the dance floor along side of Ken and Yolie. Tai and Davis on the other hand, were pigging out at the junk food.

After a few hours of partying, people started to leave. First Joe, saying he had work to do, then Izzy and Cody. Soon there was only Kari, T.K., Tai and Sora left in the room. Tai and T.K. moved the couch and table back to the center of the room and Kari sat down on it. T.K. came by her side and sat beside her. He pulled her close to him and placed her on his lap.

Tai shot a glance at Sora and she nodded. They decided to leave the two kids alone and went into Tai's room. Kari and T.K. started making out on the couch while Tai and Sora were in his room talking and catching up with old times.

It was around eight o'clock by the time T.K. and Sora left the Kamiya's apartment. T.K. was practically flying home and was on cloud nine. It was very visible on his face. When he reached his room, he removed his hat, placed it on his nightstand and flopped onto his bed. All night long, the only thing on his mind was Kari.

Sora on the other hand, wasn't on cloud nine as she made her way home taking in the scenery. She set a brisk pace towards her house. When she entered through the door, she greeted her mom and went straight to bed.

In the Kamiya house, Kari, just like T.K., went to her room and fell into a deep sleep, T.K. occupying most of her dreams. Tai watched a movie, lazily stretched out on the couch and fell asleep mid-way.

The next morning, Tai was sleeping like a log when Kari woke up. She wondered where Tai was as she made her way to the living room. _'Surely he will not be up at this time. It will be a miracle if I can even wake him up at this hour.' _ She saw him sleeping on the couch with one hand dangling off the edge and a pillow covering his face. _ 'One must wonder how on earth does Tai get into that kind of a position.' _She turned her head and looked at the clock. _' It's 9:30. Tai's game is at 11, so that leaves plenty of time,' _Kari thought, as she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Once done with her shower, she went to her room and wore a yellow shirt, and pink pants. She ran a hand through her wet hair as she thought about what she could do before waking Tai. _'Maybe I can call Sora, Mimi, and Yolie over before we head out for the game.'_ Kari ran to the phone and picked up the cordless. Her slender fingers raced over the dialing pad as she entered Yolie's number.

"Hi. This is Kari Kamiya speaking. Is Yolie there?"

"Yes, one moment please." In the background she could hear someone screaming, "YOLIE!! PHONE! Crash "…"

"I got it my very-annoying-sister." Yolie mumbled through the phone. "Hey Kari! What's up?"

"Well, I'm ready, and Tai's still sleeping so I was wondering if you would like to come over. You can stay here and we can head out to the game together."

"Don't u have any plans with T.K. or anything?"

"Nope! I thought of being polite and letting him sleep in," Kari said, smiling to herself.

"Oh, ok. Well, sorry Kari, but I can't come over. Today is my day to work in the store." After a pause, she continued talking again. "I'll talk to you later. My brother wants the phone now."

"Ok. Later Yolie." Kari hung up and dialed Mimi's number. Unfortunately for Kari, she got hold of Mimi's answering machine.

"…Hi! This is Mimi here. I'm sorry; we're not home right now. Please leave a short message after the beep. We can get together later and chat. Later…beep…"

"Hey Mimi, this is Kari. Call me ba ---…. beep…" Kari glared at the phone in her hands. "Grrr…. the girl loves to talk... took up too much time on her answering machine!" Kari hung up and had one more phone call to go. She dialed Sora's number and waited.

"Hello! Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking."

"Hi Sora." At the mere mention of her name, Tai started to stir about on the couch. Kari knew that Tai was only half asleep and could hear what was going on.

"Kari? Hi, what's up?" Kari heard through the receiver.

"The reason I called was to ask if you would like to come over for a bit."

"Sure Kari. But I have to tell mom. I'll be right back." Kari waited patiently as Sora told her mom about her plans.

"Ok Kari. I'll be over in fifteen minutes. By the way, I will be coming to Tai's game."

"That's great! I'm sure Tai would love that. How about you come with us to the game?"

"Yea, that sounds good."

"Ok. Bye Sora," Kari said, hanging up the phone once again. Tai stirred in his sleep again, slowly leaving dreamland and coming back to reality.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Tai screamed startling Kari and making her trip over her feet. "Kari! What time is it?" She picked herself off the floor and glared at her brother.

"Tai calm down. It's only ten o'clock. Your game is at 11."

"Oh. Then, I will go back to sleep," Tai said giving a yawn.

"Oh no you won't!" Kari said, grabbing Tai's shoulders before he fell back onto the couch. Sora's coming over in fifteen minutes and if you're going to take up the whole couch, then were would we sit?"

"You can go -- Did u say Sora?"

"Yes, now hurry up and get dressed."

"Alright, I'm going. I'm going." He got up and made his way to the bathroom, his wild and untamed hair sticking up everywhere.

----

Sora ran up to her room and changed her clothes into something warmer. It was a bit chilly out so she pulled on some dark blue flares and a forest green turtleneck. She ran out of her room, said bye to her mom and ran out the door.

----

Tai was finally in the shower getting ready. At that time, Kari heard the doorbell ring. _' That must be Sora,'_ she thought. She went to answer the door.

"Hi Sora! Come on in."

"Thanks Kari. Is Tai still sleeping?" Sora said giggling slightly.

"No, not any more. He's in the shower," Kari said laughing. Both girls make their way to the couch where they sat down. They soon heard the bathroom door open with a creak and stopped talking. Tai did not know that Sora was there and came out to the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He came to ask Kari where his comb was when he spotted Sora on the couch staring at him. He felt his face burn up. Sora blinked a few times, her eyes glued to the man in front of her. _' When did he become so… masculine…?'_ she thought, as her eyes clouded over with lust. She realized she was staring at him for too long and her face turned a bright crimson, almost matching her hair.

Sora felt her eyes trailing over his body, and she couldn't do anything about it… no. She didn't want do to anything about it. Sora snapped out of her trance just in time to hear Kari tell Tai to go to his room and to where some clothes. He just stood there and stared at Sora. Slightly embarrassed, he finally went to his room, his knuckles turning white from holding his towel so tight in fear that it might slip off.

Tai had a crush on Sora ever since they went to the digital world for the first time. Last year when he asked Sora to the concert and got denied, his heart was crushed but she soon broke it off with Matt and that gave him hope again. With each passing day, his love for her grew and most of his dreams were taken up by Sora. He quickly got dressed in his soccer uniform and came out of his room.

Sora, Kari and Tai headed to the soccer field where Tai's match was going to take place. Once they got there, they found T.K. waiting for them near the bleachers. While Tai made his way to the field, Kari and Sora went to T.K.

The Announcer came on the P.A. "Here comes are star player! Taichi Kamiya!" The crowd goes wild. Sora, Kari T.K. all stand up and clap for him. "Everyone please settle down!" the announcer says, a hint of alarm in his voice.

The Kari, T.K. and Sora found their seats and got ready for the big game. Tai and his team were stretching their legs on the field.

Once again the announcer came on, "And the game will commence in 5…4… 3…2…and…1! They are off!" The coach down on the field blows the whistle and the game is started.

The game started out quick and fast; there was no delays. The opposing team had the ball in their tight clutches, acting as if anything happened to their precious ball, they would go on a rampage.

Tai had tried to get the ball from the guy on the opposite team, but unfortunately he did not have luck on his side at that time. Of course, this IS the championship, so the best of the best would be playing. One of Tai's team members got the ball and then kicked it past the guys who were charging at him like mad boars.  
  
"Tai, take the ball. Go for the goal!" his teammate yelled. Tai caught the ball with ease- on the inside of his foot- and kicked it past the opposing team once again, heading straight for the goal. He was within a foot of the goal when the ball was snatched by one of the rival team members.

Tai's eyes narrowed in frustration. He knew he had to be better than the best to win the championship, and he set his mind to it.   
  
Tai chased after the guy, racing down the field to get the ball back. By the time he made it to the other side of the field, the opposite team took its chance to make a goal. Taichi came to a halt and snatched a look at the scoreboard. The score was 0 to 1, the opposing team in the lead. He heard Kari scream within the crowd.

"Tai I know you can do it!" She knew that her brother would be devastated if he lost the championship, because most of his time was spent training for this day.  
  
Tai's coach screamed to get the teams attention. "You guys, get your ass's back in here this instant!" the whole team scrambled back to their coach.

He gave them a small prep talk, devised a plan of action and blew his whistle. The game commenced once again. Taichi was sitting out on the old bench, which was on the neatly cut grass. He watched as the game went on, keeping a close watch on the other team's members and how they play. He was so engrossed on figuring out how to beat them, that he did not hear his coach call his name. 

"TAICHI KAMIYA! If you DO NOT get your ass on that field RIGHT NOW, YOUR SITTING THE NEXT SEASON OUT TOO!!" the coach hollered, his face right next to Tai's ear. Tai just blinked a few times, made sure he could still hear, then got up from the bench.

"You don't have to scream coach," Tai said grinning at his coach. The coach just glared at his student.

"Get in there Kamiya, and win this game," the coach said, flashing a grin Tai's way.

"Yes sir!" Tai said, before taking the field. Tai grinned as he stepped on to the field of lush green grass, ready to play once again.  
  
----  
  
Sora was anxious to see Tai play. It had been a long time since she saw a soccer game and missed the sport.   
  
----  
  
Tai saw one of his teammates run at the goalie and the goalie scrambled to get out of the way. But what the goalie failed to notice was Tai's other teammate running from the opposite side with the ball in his grasp.

His team scored a goal. Now the score was one to one.

The game got off to a rough start when Tai stepped onto the field. One player on the opposing team rammed into Tai's teammate and there was a penalty for that. The other team had to bring out another player to replace that guy on the field. Then the game commenced from there.

Tai stole the ball, and kicked it down the field, quickly gaining distance. As he ran down the field, it was déjà vu for him. He remembered playing on the same soccer field when he was little, but instead of all these players with him, it was just Sora and he.

_Flashback  
  
"Come on Tai!! Hurry!" Called a chibi Sora who was currently running around the soccer field in circles._

_"Ok! I'm coming!" A chibi Tai hollered. He had a soccer ball in one hand and the all too famous goggles in another. He put the goggles around his head and then placed the ball on the ground. "How about we play a game of soccer, one on one? How does that sound?"_

_"Sounds good to me. But let me remind you Tai that I'll be the one who will be winning this game! You just wait and see!" Sora said, poking her index finger into Tai's chest. Tai frowned and rubbed his chest. He kicked the ball towards Sora._

_"You wanna bet? Here, I'll even give you a head start!" Tai said, boasting.   
  
Sora started the game off by steeling the ball from Tai and then dashing towards his makeshift goal that he set up._

_"Hey! You're supposed to say 'Ready? Set, Go!'" Tai screamed. "Come back Takenouchi!" Tai started chasing after Sora and a heated battle over the ball started. Soon the game was tied two to two and the last goal would determine the victor, or is it victor-ess?  
  
Sora grinned evilly as she let Tai take the ball first. "I'll get it out of his grasp and into his goal in no time," she whispered to herself as she stole the ball from Tai. Tai started chasing after her once again, but she tripped him- by accident- and he ended up falling on his face. Sora took this time and scored a goal making her the "victor-ess".   
  
Soon after, she was ranting on and on about how she told Tai she would win and it came true.  
  
End of Flashback_

He ran towards the goal, focusing in on the goalie. He heard a scream from the unusually quiet crowd. "Go Tai!!" He glanced up at the crowd and saw Sora and Kari cheering him on. He quickly looked back to the goalie. 

He took his chance and shot the ball into the goal for all it was worth and watched his luck.

Tai blinked.

Then he rubbed his eyes, making sure he was not hallucinating. He made the ball into the goal! The crowd's screams finally reached his ears and saw his teammates run at him and tackle him into the ground for a group hug.

Taichi looked up into the crowd to see the faces of Kari, Sora and Takeru- who had snaked his arm around Kari somewhere in the middle of the game. His friends and his sister had broad smiles on their faces.   
  
Tai had beads of sweat all over his face. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and took in a few deep breaths. His chocolate brown eyes shined with pride and happiness. He saw the other team walk past him but he stopped each one and congratulated them on a well-played game. 

Tai could feel his stomach drop for a second and looked down. His team members had lifted him onto their shoulders and they carried him off to the locker rooms.

The crowd erupted into a wild cheer and everything was in chaos, as all the fans in the stands- practically everyone- rushed down to congratulate the team. Some of the people in the crowd- a few girls in particular- were crazy enough to chase after the boys and follow them into the locker rooms. After a few very loud screams, security came into the locker rooms, grabbed the girls, and a few guys, by the waist- a guard per person, they should feel special- and got carried away.   
  
Once everything and everyone were settled down, people started to leave. Tai came out of the locker room, his hair dripping with water, his slightly wet shirt sticking to his body, and went to the stands to meet his friends. "Mom! Dad!" Tai exclaimed upon seeing his parents standing by his friends. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you had work." 

"Tai, you know we wouldn't miss your soccer championship for the world. Of course we could come to watch you," Mrs. Kamiya said, grabbing Tai into a hug. Tai smiled.

"You were great out there Tai." Tai heard his father say.

  
After Tai made his way out of his mom's embrace, he turned to look at Sora. She gave him a sweet smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Good game," she whispered into his ear. Tai felt his heart beat increase and heard it pounding in his ears. His face turned red and he stuttered out a thanks.

"Let's get out of here," Kari said. Mr. Kamiya nodded. "T.K., do you want a ride home?" Kari asked.

"Sure." The Kamiya family, Sora and T.K. somehow fit into the Kamiya's car and drove T.K. home. "Hey Kari, do you want to come over? Is it ok Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya?" T.K. asked.

"No funny business then," Mr. Kamiya said grinning. T.K.'s eyes widened and he paled.

"N- No Sir!" T.K. stuttered. He climbed out of the car and Kari followed.

"Bye Sora, Tai, Mom, Dad." She said, closing the door behind her. Sora came back to the Kamiya's house and Tai's parents left once again.

Tai walked in behind Sora and closed the door after he entered the apartment. They removed their shoes by the door and walked into the living room. Sora walked over to the couch but failed to notice the empty coke can by the foot of the sofa that was left there from yesterday's party. She placed her right foot on the can, not taking any notice of it, and tried to walk, but ended up stumbling backwards right into the arms of Tai.

Tai immediately wrapped his arms around her small waist trying not to fall at the same time. Without realizing it, he pulled her closer to him, until she was standing up right once again. He didn't let go, at least not yet. Sora tried to move, but Tai's hold was too tight.

"Tai?" she whispered.

"Oh…" He let her go, his arms dropping to his sides. He felt his blood rush straight to his face but continued to stare at her unable to think of an excuse. Sora smiled softly at him and picked the can off the ground. She threw it in the trash and sat on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, indicating to him that she wanted him to sit by her. He moved his stiff body to the couch, still embarrassed at what he did. He sat next to her, his whole body tense.

"Relax Tai." Sora said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She pushed him back a bit, but he would not budge.

She frowned.

Sora got up from the couch, then sat back down with her legs under her. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and started massaging. "You're too stiff. Relax," she said once again.

Tai's eyes widened_. 'What is she doing!? Does she know what she's doing to me?'_ Tai thought, starting to panic. Soon, Sora's fingers got the best of him and he felt himself relaxing under her touch. He closed his eyes and leaned to her touch.

Sora stopped massaging his shoulders for a second and moved so that she was sitting right beside him, almost shoulder-to-shoulder. Then she resumed again. Tai's eyes closed slowly, his mind's eye starting to get cloudy. He let out a groan of pleasure and felt Sora's hands go down his spine.

"Sora…" he whispered, dragging out the last syllable.

"Hum?" she asked, her lips right near his ear. She grinned. He was eating right out of her hand. She felt his ear twitch- probably because of the close proximity between her lips and his ear. She smiled. 'I can do anything to him in this state and he'd probably think it's just a dream.'

She let her lips brush the tip of his ear and he let out a soft moan. Sora's fingers worked their way up, back to his firm shoulders and then to his neck. He let his head roll back, giving her more access to his face. Her hands ran up his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Then she started massaging his temples and forehead. "Yes…" groaned Tai unconsciously. Sora let out a soft laugh. His cheeks were flushed pink, his lips a very deep red.

'_Temping…'_ Sora thought. An evil glint was seen in her eyes as she bent lower. Her hands went back down the sides of his face, down his neck, back to his shoulders. Her lips on the other hand, had a different mission. She placed her lips against his ear, kissing his earlobe.

She heard Tai mutter something that sounded an awful lot like her name but dismissed it and continued on with her assault on Tai's senses. Right now he felt like he was in heaven.

She left a trail of kisses from his ear down to his jaw. Her lips slowly found their way to his and she finally took in his sweet taste. She pulled back slightly, but felt pressure applied onto her lips. Tai apparently enjoyed this. Sora felt slight movement but took no notice of it. Then she felt something running though her hair and her body tensed up. Finally realizing it was Tai's hand, she relaxed once again.

Tai pressed her head down a bit, applying a bit more pressure to her lips. He wanted this for so long. She kept massaging his shoulders, making him slowly loose sight of reality. He was now in his own world with Sora by his side. He arched his back slightly when her hands trailed down his spine once again. Tai opened his mouth and let his tongue slither out.

He licked her warm lips, a strange desire overcoming him. She was shocked at the boldness Tai showed. Nevertheless, she was enjoying this as much as he was. She opened her mouth slightly and soon felt his tongue pressing against her teeth. She opened her mouth fully, giving him full access and his tongue slid in. She felt something slither against her tongue and her eyes shot open. But she soon got used to the feeling and her eyes closed again.

Tai's hand ran thorough Sora's hair, his slender fingers wrapping around her neck, bringing her closer.

Sora felt her body going limp and her hands stopped massaging his shoulders. Tai turned his body slightly and wrapped his other hand around Sora's waist, pulling her atop of him. He fell back onto the couch and pulled Sora with him, his head resting on the armrest. His arms traveled up and down her arms, through her hair and over her back. Tai was falling and falling hard for this crimson-haired beauty.

He broke the kiss and took a few deep breaths of air. His eyes still closed, he felt her lips right above his, her breath against his lips. He moved his head slightly, his rosy lips coming in contact with her neck soon enough. He trailed hot, steamy kisses down her neck, making her moan in pleasure. He felt Sora's hands travel up his arms, over his chest and to his head where her fingers raked his skull, sending him over the edge.

His hands went down to the hem of her shirt. He could feel her body heat up. Her shirt was already short, but it rode up slightly exposing her stomach and back. He could feel her silky skin under his long fingers. His lips moved down her neck and went down her collarbone. He heard Sora moan and grinned. Tai rolled Sora over to the side, and then rolled on top of her. He placed on elbow on the couch and transferred most of his weight onto his elbows.

Still in that state of ecstasy, he let his lips move back over her collarbone to her shoulder. He found a particularly tantalizing piece of skin- between her neck and shoulder- and started sucking.

"Tai…" he heard her whisper. She let her head roll back, her hands lay limp on Tai's back. She had never felt such sensations ever before- not even with Matt. One of his hands slowly crawled up her stomach, her soft skin teasing the tips of his fingers. His hand went up and so did Sora's shirt. Meanwhile, his lips found their way back to hers and he teased them feverishly, his mind wandering somewhere else.

Unfortunately for these two ignorant lovers, they would soon be brought back to reality the hard way. The front door of the Kamiya's apartment opened with a creak and Kari stepped through the door. She removed her shoes and placed them by Tai's. At that time, she saw Sora's shoes there beside Tai's. _'Sora must still be here. Wonder where they are,'_ Kari thought as she walked into the hallway. The whole apartment was quiet except for some rustling sounds by the couch. The window was open, letting the cool air flow into the room. Kari thought that something on the couch must have been moving from the air coming through the window and she walked right past Tai and Sora.

Kari walked into her room and changed her clothes into something more comfortable. She came back out donning a loose purple tee shirt and a light pink velvet pant. She looked over to the room across from hers and saw Tai's door closed. She knocked on his door. "Tai? Sora? Are you in there?" She got no response back. Kari knitted her eyebrows together. _'Should I open the door?'_ She decided to and quietly opened the door.

Tai's room was littered with things over his floor and Kari had to step over things to enter his room. But it was better than when he was younger. 'Boy's will be boys I guess.' Kari surveyed the room but there was no sign of Tai or Sora.

Kari frowned and walked out of the room. She went back into the hallway and took a peek inside the kitchen. No Tai or Sora. She finally decided to check on the couch. 'If I don't find them there, then it must mean they have gone out.' Kari thought as she walked over to the couch.

She took a peak over the top of the couch and her eyes widened in horror. There Tai was, on top of Sora_… 'Even T.K. and I haven't gone this far…'_ She took a step back, then walked around the couch.

She cleared her throat and said, "Tai?"

Tai heard a faint voice calling to him, but all he could think about was the girl who was underneath him. "Tai." He heard the voice once again, but was too engrossed with what he was doing, that he couldn't make out who's voice it was. "Tai!" He finally placed the voice with the face… _Kari. Kari. Kari… _Tai's eyes shot up in horror and so did Sora's once she didn't feel him move anymore.

"Kari!" he yelled. He tried to move, realized Sora was underneath him and reality finally hit him. He fell of the couch and landed hard on the floor. "Sora…" He whispered, his eyes wide with horror.


	2. Reality Hits

(Chapter written: 1/28/04)

High school Blues: Chapter 2

By: TaioraCrazedGirl

Kari cleared her throat and said, "Tai?" 

Tai heard a faint voice calling to him, but all he could think about was the girl who was underneath him. "Tai." He heard the voice once again, but was too engrossed with what he was doing, that he couldn't make out who's voice it was. "Tai!" He finally placed the voice with the face… 

Kari. 

Kari. 

Kari… 

Tai's eyes shot up in horror and so did Sora's once she didn't feel him move anymore. 

"Kari!" He yelled. He tried to move, realized Sora was underneath him and reality finally hit him. He fell of the couch and landed hard on the floor. "Sora…" He whispered his eyes wide with horror.

"Uhhh…" Tai trailed off, with a deer-caught-in-headlights look on his face. Sora's face was bright red, her brain running a hundred miles and hour, trying to think of an excuse. After all, it was she who started this whole mess. 

'_What would we have done if Kari did not come in here when she did?'_ Sora thought. She shook her head; she did not want to think about that right now. She had bigger problems in front of her, like explaining herself to Tai and Kari. 

Kari looked at Tai, then Sora. "Well? What was going on in here?" Kari asked. She was dumbfounded with Tai's actions. But then again, she was always confused wherever Tai was concerned. 

"Uhh…" Sora looked up at Kari. She just did not know how to explain herself. She desperately wanted to get this mess cleared out between Tai and herself but did not have enough guts to talk to Tai face to face. '_He's the one with the crest of courage…'_

Kari sympathized with the girl and asked her to come over to the side for a minute. The two girls left Tai on the couch and went to talk in Kari's room. 

"Ok Sora. Explain yourself. The last time I saw you guys, both of you were blushing like little schoolchildren and now both of you were going at each other like a pair of rabbits. I didn't think you guys would get together that fast…" Kari said. She waited for Sora to explain.

"Well Kari, it kind of got out of hand…" Sora started with a tentative look on her face. Kari shot her a confused look. Sora looked down towards the floor and started explaining. 

"You see, after your parents dropped you and T.K. off, I came over to Tai's house…" 

After she told Kari the whole story, beginning until end, Sora finally looked Kari in the eye. Kari had a look of shock on her face, slowly changing to disbelief, and then a small smile crept onto her face. 

"Tell me something Sora. Do you love my brother?"

Sora was uncertain as to how to answer that question. She knew her feelings all right. However, she was not so sure about Tai's. She could always ask Kari. 

She knew she had to get this off her chest; otherwise it would bug her until the end of her days… well, maybe not that long. Sora sighed and answered the question. 

"Yes I do Kari. Yes I do…" 

Kari smiled, and then nodded. "Then you have nothing to worry about." Sora blinked. 

"What?" She asked the younger girl. Kari grinned. 

"Sorry, but I can't tell you. It's Tai's place to tell you." Kari gave a soft smile towards Sora. 

Sora frowned. "How will I explain this to Tai? He might think I'm crazy or something…attacking him like that…" Sora said trailing off. She looked at Kari with worry filled eyes.

Kari smiled at Sora and said, "It'll all work out. Believe me." Sora frowned. Kari opened the door, walked out and closed the door behind her. 

'_Does she know something that I don't? Is she subtly telling me that Tai likes me? I can never be sure about that unless I ask him myself.' _ Sora scrunched up her face. '_This is so frustrating!! But I can't face Tai right now. I don't think I'll have the stomach to talk to him today. I'll just get going towards home.' _Sora thought, picking herself off Kari's bed. She opened the door once again and tiptoed towards the bathroom to fix herself up. She saw Tai sitting on the couch, Kari sitting beside him, talking in soft tones. 

Sora walked into the bathroom, turned the light on with a little 'click' and looked in the mirror. She was a sore sight to see. Her face flushed, lips red, neck a pale pink, hair disheveled, and clothes were disarrayed. Sora ran a hand through her hair making it somewhat presentable. She turned the sink tap on, letting her hands run through the cold water. After it was lukewarm, she cupped her hands together, letting some water fill up in her hands. She washed her face and turned the faucet back to its original position. She took a towel off the towel rack near the sink and wiped her hands and face. Once done rearranging her clothes and straightening them out, she opened the door and turned the bathroom light off. 

She walked into the hall and towards the door. She was thankful Tai did not turn around and see her walk out the door. Though she did saw Kari glance back towards her and Sora waved her hand in a silent goodbye. Kari gave a soft smile and let Sora walk out the apartment door. Tai was just staring at the floor; unaware of anything that was going on around him.

Sora walked towards her apartment complex, her eyes slowly filling up with tears. _'Why did I have to go and do such a stupid thing!? Now I have to get myself out of this mess and fast. But not today. I'll e-mail Tai or something tomorrow. I just cannot face him.'_ Sora thought. The same thoughts kept repeating over and over in her head, slowly driving her insane. _'Why was I so stupid?'_ Sora finally arrived at her apartment and she walked in once she got the door open. 

_'Looks like mom's not home yet.'_ Sora dropped her keys on the dining table and went into her room. She changed into something more comfortable and threw the used clothes in a corner of her room. _'I'll just get that later…' _She thought as she collapsed on her bed, falling into a troublesome sleep. 

In the Kamiya apartment, Tai told his side of the story to Kari. "So what are you complaining about? It sounds like you enjoyed yourself." Kari said.

"Yeah, but this is Sora we're talking about. Sure I love her, but I do not have the slightest idea how she feels about me. I don't even know how it started. One moment she was massaging my shoulders, the next moment, she was on top of me, kissing the daylights out of me." Tai stated. 

"She loves you, you know." Tai gave her a skeptical look.

"How do you know for sure?" 

"She told me." Kari stated, a grin on her face.

Tai raised an eyebrow. "You sure she just wasn't saying that to make you satisfied? How do you know she was telling the truth?" 

"Well then, if you don't believe me, ask her yourself." Kari said getting up from the couch. She walked over to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. 

Tai sighed. _'I just might have to do that. For all I know, Kari just might be playing with my feelings… Sora might not have even said anything to her.'_ Then Tai looked up. _'Where is Sora anyways?'_ Tai gave voice to his thoughts and asked Kari the same question. Kari stuck her head out from the side of the kitchen and looked at him.

"Oh, she went home." Kari said in a matter-of-fact tone and ducked back into the kitchen again. Tai stared at the spot where he saw Kari last, eyes wide open. 

"W-what?" he sputtered. 

"You heard me." Kari said. Tai could hear a small giggle coming from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes. He lifted his body off the couch and walked towards his room. Before he entered his room, he stopped by the bathroom. 

Tai flicked the light on and looked into the mirror. His hair was messy, but then again, it was always messy. His lips were swollen, and eyes were glazed. He chuckled to himself. _'Wow… one girl could do all this to me…'_ he thought, shaking his head slightly. He turned the lights off and walked into his room. 

He opened the door and kicked the stuff in front of him off to the side making his walls quake on impact. He grumbled something and went over to the phone on his desk. He looked over at a photo and picked it up off the table. There, in the picture, all the digidestined, including Willis, were crowded in front of the camera, Sora wrapping her hands around Matt. T.K. and Davis both had one arm around Kari – who was standing in the middle of the two. Mimi was laughing at something Joe said, he was laughing along with her and Tai was standing off onto the side with the rest of the gang. 

Tai smiled at the picture then placed the frame upside down on the table. He picked the phone off its cradle and dialed in Sora's number. He waited patiently for someone on the other end to pick up. It rang, and rang, and rang. Finally the answering machine picked up. 

"Hi, Takenouchi residence, we're not available at this moment, but please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as ---" Tai hung up the phone. If Sora was not home, he wouldn't bother to leave a message. 

Tai turned around and went to his closet. _'I'll go talk to Matt. Maybe he can help me.' _Tai got a thin jacket out from his closet and walked out of his room. He went to the kitchen to say bye to Kari. "I'm going Kari. I'll come back in a hour or so." Tai said walking towards the door.

"Ok. Mom and Dad will be home soon though." He heard Kari say. He slid his feet into his shoes and walked out the apartment door. He walked over to the Ishida apartment a few blocks down the street and went up their apartment complex. He finally arrived at their apartment and saw the nameplate 'Ishida' on the front door. Tai took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Mr. Ishida. 

"Hi Mr. Ishida. Is Matt home?" 

Mr. Ishida shook his head. "Sorry Tai, he had band practice. He left about fifteen minutes ago." He told Tai. 

"Oh… Ok. Thank you." Tai bowed and left. Tai started for home but saw Davis on the way and stopped to chat with him. 

"Hey Davis." Tai greeted. 

Davis turned around and saw Tai. "Oh! Hey Tai!" he greeted back, running towards his leader. "What were you up to?" Davis asked. 

"Uh…" Tai wasn't so sure if he wanted to explain his situation to Davis. He stammered and blushed. 

Davis winked at him. "It's all right if you don't want to tell me. I already know the whole story by your facial expressions." Davis said.

Tai's eyes widened as he thought of an excuse. "No! No, it's not that. Nothing like _that_ happened Davis. Get your mind out for the gutter." He chose not to tell Davis what happened. Davis grinned.

"Fine, have it your way Tai. I got to get going though. I'll see you around sometime." Davis said as he started walking away. 

"All right." Tai nodded and continued home. 

Behind him, he could hear Davis mumbling to himself "Tai got lucky… Tai got lucky…" Tai shook his head, a small smile on his face, and continued home. Once Tai reached home, he opened the door and walked in.

"How did it go with Matt?" Kari asked, coming out from the kitchen. 

"Matt wasn't home, so I decided to come back." Tai replied. He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to find something edible to eat. Just then, Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya came through the door. 

"Hi Kari, Taichi, we're home." Tai's mom calls from the doorway.

"Oh, hey mom, dad." Kari greets. Tai looked up at his parents and nodded his head in greeting. 

"Mom, is there anything to eat in the house?" Tai asked, looking at his mom.

"Oh, Sorry about that. I forgot to pick up the groceries today. I'll go tomorrow though." She said.

"Then how about we order take-out?" Tai suggested. Mr. Kamiya nodded. "All right then. What do you want to eat? Chinese? American? Italian?" The family finally agreed on something and Tai ordered. 

Once done with their dinner, Tai excused himself and left for his room. Tai entered his room and closed the door behind him. He stripped down to his boxers and put on a pair of night pants. He collapsed onto his bed and thought about the day's events. "Why did Sora do that anyways?" he muttered to himself… not that he minded what she did. He was just curious about her actions, if she meant to do what she did, or if she was caught up in the moment. 

Tai placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He slowly fell asleep, Sora occupying his mind once again. 

In the morning, say around eleven o'clock in the morning, Tai slowly got up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying to get the sleep out. He gave a loud yawn, pushed the covers off his body and stood up. He grabbed a shirt off the floor the floor and slid into it. Upon opening the door, he saw Kari walk into her room, then walk out, ready to go out. 

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" Tai asked. 

Kari raised an eyebrow at him. "Early? It's all ready eleven o'clock. And I'm going over to T.K.'s." Tai gave a suggestive grin.

"Have fun!" Tai said, winking. 

Kari glared at him. "No you bum! Davis is coming over too," After she said that, Tai started cracking up. Kari growled. "You… you insufferable idiot!" She punched him playfully in the arm and continued. "We're all meeting at T.K.'s for an assignment we have for school. We decided to work on it together." 

Tai got serious again and smiled at her. "All right. Then I'll just hang around here… or maybe, if she's alright with it, I'll stop by Sora's apartment." Tai said, nodding to himself. 

"Uhhh… Tai, I don't think that's such a good idea. She was very uncomfortable when she left yesterday. Leave it up to her. She'll come to you when she's ready." Kari said, heading out the door. Tai sighed. 

----

Sora finally decided to get out of bed and stood up stretching her arms. '_I guess it's time to e-mail Tai_,' she thought, sulking. She did not want to face him just yet. She walked over to her desk and saw a note taped onto the wall. She narrowed her eyes and peeled the note off the wall. She opened it and started reading the note out loud.

_Sora, I'm off to work. There are some leftovers from dinner in the fridge. Help yourself to anything you need and call me if you need anything. Your dad is coming home in another day or two and is eager to see you. _

_ Love, Mom._

Sora smiled. Her dad was finally coming back home after about a month away from home. She smiled and went out into the hall. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and then got something to eat from the fridge in the kitchen. She walked back into her room and opened her d-terminal, and started emailing Tai and apology message. 

_Dear Tai,_

_ I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I guess I got caught up in the moment and was not thinking straight. Like I said, I am sorry for any inconvenience it caused. I would like to apologize to you face to face, but I need some time to gather my thoughts… if you understand. _

_Love,_

_ Sora_

Sora read the email once over and when she was satisfied with it, she pressed send. She held her breath and waited till it was done sending. With a little 'ding' the message was finally sent. Sora sighed and started eating her breakfast. 

----

Tai's computer in his room went off with a loud beeping noise. "Aahhhh!!" screamed Tai as he jumped up into the air ten feet, startled by the sudden noise. He finally realized it was his computer beeping and went over to see what the problem was. "At least it did not start beeping when I was asleep, or I would have been in deep shit by now…" Tai muttered under his breath. 

He pressed the on button on the monitor and instantly, his computer screen brightened. "Ok, lets see…" He moved the mouse down to the taskbar at the bottom of the computer screen and saw a message alert 'You have one new message' flashing. Tai had a frown on his face as he opened the mail message. He saw it was from Sora and immediately started reading it. 

Once done, he closed the message, turned the monitor off and rested his back against his table. He closed his eyes and raised his hands to give his head some support to lean on. His elbows were against his stomach, head bent down resting in his hands, his eyes closed. 

After a minute of silence, he turned around and picked the phone off its cradle. He dialed a number and waited for the ring. 

"Hello? Sora Takenouchi speaking." Her voice sounded slightly depressing, like she had been crying, but that was not the case. It just sounded like that. 

"Hi Sora," Tai said carefully, as if he was treading in dangerous water. 

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed into the phone. Her eyes widened and her grasp on the phone weakened. The phone eased out of her grasp and fell to the floor with a loud clash. Tai immediately pulled the phone away from his ear but then realized something happened on the other end. 

"Sora? SORA!" Tai screamed into the phone. Sora slowly bent down and picked the phone off the floor. 

"Tai?" Sora asked meekly. 

"I'm still here." Tai said. 

"Sorry about that. The phone fell by accident," Sora tried to explain. 

"It's all right. Look, I was wondering if I could meet you somewhere to talk about everything? I know you don't want to talk about it right now and I think I know what you're going through, but the longer you wait, the harder it will be to face reality. Look, I'm ready to talk about it if you're willing too. It's up to you. I'm not mad at you Sora. If anything, I didn't mind what happened yesterday…" Tai said, grinning, and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

He heard Sora sigh and then say, "All right. Where do you want to meet?"

"Um… how about we meet in Odiba Central Park in an hour? How is that?" Tai asked.

"That is fine with me. I'll see you then. Bye." Sora said.

"Bye," Tai whispered into the phone as he placed it back into its cradle. He took a deep breath and then went to take a shower. 

Tai reentered his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly changed into some warm clothes and went to the kitchen to get his breakfast or lunch… whatever you want to call it. 

Once done with his brunch, he took a look at the clock and saw it was fifteen to one thirty and decided to head on over to Central Park and wait for Sora. He placed his bowl in the kitchen sink and went over to the door to put his shoes on. He grabbed his keys off a key holder and went out the door. Locking it behind him, he started walking towards the Park. 

He arrived there and glanced at his watch. _'Right on the dot.'_ He thought, a smile playing on his face. He turned around when he heard footsteps. "Sora." He said nodding at her. 

"Hi Tai." Her voice was slightly rough, but he could not see any of her emotions because she was looking towards the ground in front of her. 

Tai sighed and started to talk. "Sora, I just want to know what happened yesterday, if you were meaning to do that, or if you did not mean to, but was just caught up in the moment to realize what you were doing." Tai said, looking over to Sora.

Sora looked at him and showed him a sad smile. "I just got caught up with the moment. Like I said Tai, I'm sorry, I got carried away and wasn't thinking."

"Look Sora, I'm not mad at you, in fact, I sort of enjoyed the kiss." He said with a grin.

Sora's head shot up and looked at him with wide eyes. "W-what? What did you say?" Sora whispered. 

"I said I enjoyed the kiss. But then again, I'm a guy." Tai said chuckling. After a pause, he decided to tell her how he feels. '_There's nothing to loose. If I tell her now, I'll get her now, and if I tell her later, she might be with someone else, and then it will be too late. But there is always that chance that she doesn't have feelings for me now, and will later, but I can't wait that long. Who knows how long that will be from now? I mean there's nothing to loose… if she doesn't return my feelings, I'll just go home and cry my eyes out…that's all…' _Tai thought, getting a nervous feeling in his gut._ 'I have the crest of courage…were is the courage when you need it?'_ Tai thought miserably. "Sora," Tai started.

Sora glanced up at him and said, "How about we sit down?" Tai nodded. They took a bench near them and Tai continued. 

"Sora, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now… I- I… I can't do this…" Tai ended up saying. He mentally cursed himself. 

Sora frowned. "Tell me what Tai? I won't laugh… or at least I won't try to…" She said, letting out a small giggle. Tai shot a smile in her direction. 

He took a deep breath and thought, '_If what Kari said is true, then I can tell Sora and there will be no problems. Hopefully she wasn't just playing with my feelings…'_ "Sora, I love you." Tai blurted out. He looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for her response just like a kid waits for a new toy or for his favorite food. 

Sora looked down at the bench seat then looked back up at him. 

----

Kari walked over to T.K.'s once she left Tai in their apartment to fend for himself. She knocked on T.K.'s apartment door and it immediately opened. T.K. greeted her with a kiss and pulled her though the door. 

"Hey Kari," He said between kisses. 

"I missed you," Kari mumbled, her voice thick with emotion. 

T.K. laughed. "We've only been away from each other for… probably less then half a day," He said, finally taking her towards the couch. Both T.K. and Kari sat beside each other, kissing, touching, caressing till they were satisfied.

Kari sat in T.K.'s lap, his arms ensnared around her waist. "Guess what I saw yesterday?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked her, pausing to nip at her neck in a playful manner. 

"Hey! Stop that! That tickles!" Kari said while giggling. "Well, I saw Tai and Sora having a very heated make out session on the couch." 

T.K. stopped kissing her neck. "What?? Your kidding right?" Kari shook her head. T.K.'s eyes widened in disbelief and he started laughing. "Wow… I didn't know they had it in them…"

"Yeah, but the thing was, when I called Tai's name and when he came back to reality, I asked them what happened. Both of them looked shocked at what they were doing." Kari explained. 

The doorbell rang and T.K. exclaimed, "That must be Davis. I'll go get the door." T.K. said as he gently lifted Kari off his lap and placed her on the couch. He walked to the door, opened it and let Davis in. 

"Hey Kari." Davis greeted. She nodded back and smiled at him. 

"So… Shall we get started on this little bugger?" T.K. asked when he walked into the room, a smile plastered on his face. The other two nodded and got started on their summer project.

----

Tai waited patiently for her answer. He saw her look back up at him and she smiled. Tai felt a smile tugging at his lips and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a yes?" He asked, his voice clearly showing nervousness. 

He barely heard it but there was a distinct yes that came from her. His whole face lit up, a full smile visible on his face. His eyes glistened with happiness. He stood up and pulled her up off the bench by offering a hand. She took it and stood up beside him. 

Sora felt like she could burst; her heart was full of joy. She couldn't believe it. He loved her in return, just like she loved him! She wrapped her arms around his waist but jumped away when her cell phone rang. She couldn't wipe the smile on her face even when she took the cell phone out from her pocket and answered it. 

"Hello?" Sora asked in a giddy voice. 

"Hi Sora. Apparently your dad finished early with his work and is home right now," Sora's mom exclaimed through the phone. 

"What?" Sora exclaimed, almost shouting out in glee. "I'll come home straight away!" Sora said as she hung up and turned to Tai with a smile on her face. "Tai, I'm sorry, but I just found out my dad is home and I –"

Tai laughed and said, "You're eager to see him. Go. I can see you tomorrow morning then. I'll see you later ok?" Tai said. Sora nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Tai smiled and watched her run home to see her dad. 

Sora got to the front door of her apartment panting. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Her dad opened the door and she jumped into his arms. "Dad!" 

"Hi Sora!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his daughter. Both of them walked in and Sora closed the door behind her.

----

Tai walked home, a smile on his face. He entered the apartment and placed his keys on the key holder and went over to the couch. Turning on the T.V., he scanned the channels for something good to watch. 

Tai let out a yawn, his body still wanting more sleep. He felt his eyes pull down on him and he decided, since there was nothing better to do, he might as well take a nap. He turned off the TV and made his way into his room. As he entered his room, he felt a warm breeze flow through the room, making his room warmer then the rest of the house. 

Tai closed his room door and closed the blinds. It was still bright enough for him to see without turning the light on. He removed his shirt and pants and draped them over his chair, which was in the corner by his desk. Only clad in black boxers he made his way over to his bed and slipped under the warm covers. He soon fell into a deep sleep. 

----

In T.K.'s apartment, after another hour or so of working, they made much improvement on their school project. It was due a month after, so they decided on taking it slow. Davis got off the floor and decided on heading home. "Too much thinking will hurt my brain," Davis said laughing. 

Kari shook her head. "Then I guess that's a wrap." T.K. nodded. 

"Then I'll see you guys later? How about I call you two and we'll plan something?" T.K. asked.

"Sounds good to me," Davis said as he put his shoes on. Kari walked over to the door and stood next to Davis. 

"I'm going too T.K. I'll call you later ok?" T.K. nodded and placed a chaste kiss on Kari's lips. He opened the door and let Davis and Kari out of his apartment. Once down on the main floor, Davis and Kari said bye and went their separate ways. 

Kari entered her apartment and called out to Tai. "Tai? Are you home?" Kari frowned and walked into his room. She smiled when she saw he was fast asleep. '_Leave it to him to always laze out,'_ Kari thought as she walked out of his room and closed the door behind her. She went over to the couch and turned the TV on. She found a good movie and decided to watch that.

About half way though the movie, someone rang the doorbell and Kari got off the couch and went to answer it. "Who is it?" she asked, looking through the peephole. 

"It's me, Kari."

"Oh, Sora! Hi." Kari said as she opened the door to let Sora through. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, Tai and I talked earlier today, about two to three hours ago, and he told me he loved me," Sora said with a smile.

Kari grinned. "That's great!!" She exclaimed. "I told you everything would work out!" She went over and hugged the older girl. She pulled back and said, "I bet you're here to see Tai, aren't you?" Sora gave a small smile and nodded. "He's in his room sleeping, but you can wake him up. He's been asleep ever since he got home I suspect. When I came home, he was fast asleep." 

"Ok, thanks Kari." Said Sora, walking over to Tai's room. She entered and closed the door behind her. She could hear the TV once again. _'Kari must be watching a movie or something… it sounds familiar.'_ Sora looked around Tai's room, her eyes finally landing on his bed. She saw him fast asleep, his arms and legs spread everywhere. She chuckled silently to herself and walked over to his bed. 

"Tai, Tai, Tai," she muttered under her breath. She got an evil glint in her eye as she slowly peeled the covers off his body. Tai groaned and groped for the missing covers. When he finally got his hands on it, he pulled it over his head and got comfortable once again. Sora laughed. She pulled the covers off his body once again, but this time, slipped into the bed beside him. 

Tai was in the state where he could hear everything going on around him, but it happens in his dreams so he thinks it's not reality- only half awake. He felt someone slid in beside him and then wrap the covers over his body once again. He felt the bed move underneath him and an arm draped over his waist. A body was soon pressed against his and he felt something warm touch his cheek. 

Tai let out a groan and turned to lie on his back. He felt something trail down his neck, down to his collarbone and back up to his lips. 

Sora saw Tai's body tense up and she moved her arm from his waist to his head, running a hand through his hair. She finally came in contact with his lips and kissed him fully. Tai's eyes shot open and he saw Sora staring right back at him. She pulled back and grinned at him.

"Hey," She greeted. 

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" Tai asked with a hint of wonderment in his voice. 

"Well, I found out my dad is going to stay for a few weeks so I decided to spend some time with my new boyfriend." Sora said, smiling. 

_'Boyfriend…I like the sound of that…'_ Tai thought grinning. He kissed her soundly on the lips, this time, well aware of what he is doing. He pushed his lips against hers, drinking in her sweet taste. His lips soon went down her face, crawled along her jaw and went to her neck where it trailed down to her collarbone. He rolled on top of her and felt her arms snake around his waist. 

Sora closed her eyes and just felt. She brought her hand from Tai's waist and traced up his spine with a finger. She felt him arch to her touch and her hand went into his soft hair. She felt his lips trail down her neck down to her collarbone, but her shirt was blocking him from going any further. She heard him growl, then go back up her neck to her ear. She felt him nip then brush his lips over the outside of her ear. She let out a moan as she felt Tai's fingers trail up, and then back down her arms. She rolled him over onto the bed and rolled on top of him. She straddled him and then attacked his lips. 

"You tease…" she muttered between kisses. 

"I didn't do anything," Tai whispered, grinning. Sora smiled back at him and started kissing his neck. She felt Tai finger the bottom of her shirt. Sora's hands trailed down his chest, her lips soon following. She could feel his body burning up; hot to the touch. 

She slowly kissed down his chest and started to feel something press against her stomach. She looked back up at Tai and raised an eyebrow. Tai just grinned innocently. Sora smiled and shook her head. She came back up and caught his lips once more as his hands ran through her crimson locks. 

His hands found their way back down to the edge of her shirt and they went under it, making contact with Sora's warm yet very smooth skin. "Sora…" Tai mumbled. He closed his eyes, taking in all the feelings he was getting, just by kissing one girl. "I love you," he whispered over and over again as he kissed her neck, traveling over to her shoulder and down her arm. He flipped her over onto the bed so that he was on the top and kissed her stomach softly. He heard her giggle and he smiled. 

Just then, Tai heard his room door bang open and he heard Kari say, "Tai, Sora, lunch is-" She immediately broke off her train of thought when she saw them on the bed together. "Sorry…" She said in a quite voice with a sheepish smile on her face. Tai turned and looked over his shoulder. He smiled, then laughed and shook his head. He climbed off of Sora and sat down on his bed cross-legged. 

"Kari, it's ok. You've walked in on us one too many times, probably seeing more than you have to... but we can't very well kick you out of the house just like that can we?" Tai said laughing. Kari glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare to anyways," Kari countered. 

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." Tai stated. "We'll come for lunch in a minute or two," Tai said as he hinted for her to leave the room. She nodded and left his room, closing the door behind her. 

After she left, Tai noticed Sora was finally sitting up. "Isn't it a bit late for lunch though?" Sora asked him. Tai shrugged his shoulders. 

"So I got up late." Tai said as he pulled her closer for another kiss. Sora smiled, kissed him on his lips and pulled back so quickly, that it left him wanting more. "Hey!" He exclaimed after she scrambled out of his bed and stood up. He stood up after her and went over to his desk to get his clothes. 

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you went out like that." Sora said winking at him.

Tai grinned back at her. "I know you wouldn't mind, but Kari might." He said, laughing. He turned around and slipped his pants back on. Sora walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his shoulder. 

"I love you," She said. Tai smiled and she released her arms to allow him to put his shirt on. 

"Let's go get lunch." Tai said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

"It's all about you and your stomach, isn't it?" Sora said laughing. 

"And you," said Tai as he placed a finger on the tip of her nose. Sora kissed his finger and started walking out his room door. 

Tai walked out of his room and went to the dinning table where he saw his mom and dad sitting. He blinked a few times, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He heard Sora greet his parents then take a seat around the table. He grabbed the seat next to her and said 'hi' to his parents. 

Kari brought some food she had cooked from the kitchen over to the dinning room and the four at the table served themselves. Kari took a seat at the table and started eating with them.

As Tai looked around the table, he thought, _'This is how life should be… my whole family together, forever.' _ He took a glance over at Sora and smiled. 

**_The End_**

~*~

TGC: Hope this is a good enough ending for you! Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten for the first chapter! I really appreciate it. I started rewriting my previous story called 'Highschool Blues' and soon the whole plot changed into something totally different. Hope you liked this! It is a very short Taiora and it had more romance than I ever thought I would write. Ja ne!


End file.
